Soul Eater
by bladex454
Summary: A trollfic fan based parody about the Soul Eater casts misadventures, warning large ammount of bad jokes and Vic Mignogna


For my classification essay I have decided to put different forms of parodies of soul eater up. Some will be canon while others wont hopefully just hopefully I may be able to make this funny enough to publish. Soul Eater is a manga made TV show written originally by Atsushi Okuba and later adapted by Takuya Igarashi for said TV show.

Hey guys I decided to work on a newer fic ideas and I came up with Sole Eater for a troll fic based on Soul Eater, I am working on ideas name places even settings but I hope this'll bring a laugh and a little life to Soul Eaters fan base, well here goes chapter 1 Vic Who Gonna?

The following is a non-profit fan based parody soul eater is produced by BONES, Aniplex, Dentsu, Media Factory, and TV Tokyo all rights are owned by Takuya Igarashi and Atsushi Okuba respectively.

Sometime after many plotline events, paradox's and Doctor Who? Fusions we finally find ourselves with a semi-canon parody that will not make sense to anyone with a 12% decent mindset.

**Meanwhile at a night time Saudi Arabia**

Soul: have you ever felt like everything we do is recorded made into an amazing media and laughed or cried about?

Maka: Soul?

Soul: Yes?

Maka: No more, Big Brother for you.

Soul: but

Maka: No buts

Soul: Vic Mcnogna, I summon thee to protect me!

Maka: He's a myth

Soul stares down Maka and forgets he's on a motor cycle and ends up crashing into a cactus. As he does that he makes an unheard joke because the sound of Maka's screaming drowns it out after that they hit a pyramid.

Soul: Maka? Guess what.

Maka: What?

Soul: SPIKE!

Maka:*face palm* Soul, lets find the Kishin egg already and kill it.

Soul: A drunken Deaf the Kidd is more fun then you.

They proceed to walk around the pyramid until finally they find the entrance

Maka: This feels awfully familiar

Soul: Like that time when you where Amnesic and decided to watch the Bourne Identity as the plot advanced and thought you where a super agent and where arrested for assault on an officer.

Maka: No more than that.

Soul: Yeah this is kind of slow

Maka: Soul you can't do it

Soul: *begins chanting in some forgotten language* I must

Out of nowhere a random wall appears.

Soul: If we break that wall we'll have access to infinite comedy

Soul transforms into his weapon form and Maka catches him deftly, swinging him about easily

Maka: Let's go soul resonance,

Soul: Yeah

Maka/Soul: Witch Hunter!

They then proceed to beat horribly onto the wall until it breaks.

Soul: YES THE POWER! I CAN FEEL IT FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS

Maka: You an do it soul you can now break the fourth wall at a whim

Soul: That was uneventful, more so then the beginning of a Steven Kings book

Maka: You have to get into them

Soul: That's what she said

Maka: … MAKA CHOP

Critical hit,

They finally reach the Kishin who is feasting on raving rabbids, they where kuku for cocoa puffs after all.

Soul: You are one ugly blighter aren't ya, gonna have to teach you a lesson in PAIN!.

Maka: transform and remove the accent soul

Soul:*sweatdrops but transforms into his scythe form* You know nobody but Australians hate British people.

Maka: Yeah sure *rushes the Kishin that looks similar to the one Death The Kidd fought in episode 3 but more humanoid and without the bandages which is replaced with armour, she tries slicing its arm off with a vertical slash but halfway through the attack the skin starts healing through it*

Soul: And I had the perfect pun ready*sigh*

Maka:*with a confused look* which would be?

Soul: Not worth it.

Maka: Why?

Soul: DODGE*Soul points to the large creature which is now rushing at them full speed with a spear the size of hummer.* That's why!

Maka:*dodges in the air and runs down the spear* Soul don't you even say it.

Soul: Can't stop me from thinking it'

Maka *sigh*

Kishin: ME SMASH

Soul: Witch Hunter?

Maka: Witch Hunter!

Soul/Maka: Lets go Soul Resonance*With that Maka jumps into the air and slashes downwards with a full force witch hunter and slices the Kishins arm off and as it falls to the ground the soul is revealed*

Soul: FINALLY

Maka: What!

Soul: Seems you've been DISARMED

Maka: Maka chop

Souls Brain damaged level has been increased by 12

Soul: Purplllleeeee!

Maka: Oh dear I seem to have made a plot for the next chapter. soul your box any thoughts?

Soul: Redd?

Maka: Indeed. On the next chapter Souls brain damaged adventure Read it or I will take your soul!

Soul: Wha-

Yeah issue with soul he's a bit different in the head at the moment hope we can fix that next chapter else we've some problems. Well leave suggestions in the box that allow me to keep living in my current physical state as well as my mental state because we all know that a soun soul resides inside a- MAKA CHOP, VANILLA!

.


End file.
